Fear Factor
by LastSonOfOlympus
Summary: Assassin's Creed has become a reality, and James is a next generation Assassin. The Templar is plotting an attempt to destroy the U.S. Will James succeed in stopping the Templar, or will he fall to their feet and watch his homelands burn?


Fear Factor Ch. 1

My SECOND STORY! But, of course, it wasn't me who suggested it. One of my brother's best friends suggested it. This is going to be EPIC! I do not own Connor, the Knights Templar, the Assassins, or any other Assassin's Creed characters/gangs. I don't care who made it, I just don't own it. As always, read, review, and enjoy.

Location: Appalachian Templar Fortress. Time: 0730 Eastern Time. Date: March 5, 2013.

(James Williams, Unsuspecting Assassin)

Have you ever had one of those days when one moment you're dreaming, and the next second you've got a big-ass headache and you can't see anything but black?

Yeah, the reason I'm asking is because that just happened to me. I was dreaming of those Assassin's Creed games coming to life when I had something hit my head. And I did not command it to do so, it just hit me. It just hurt. Like hell. And I had that funny feeling that my dream was turning into reality. And that when it did, that reality, too, would hurt. Like hell.

I felt myself being dragged along the ground by my feet. After about two seconds of my head hurting, I asked myself, 'What the HELL was that for, random people who want me? You could have just dragged me away.' Right after I asked myself that, someone screamed at the man who hit me, "What the HELL, man? You could've just dragged him away, but NOOOOOO! You HAD to dent his skull! Now the Commander's going to kill us BOTH!"

"Well, hell, I didn't know whether he was awake or asleep," said a redneck-like voice. Wow, and what a perfect reason _**that**_ is.

The funny thing about that thought was that the angry man said exactly the same thing at the same time. And I would've laughed and screamed out 'JINX', but the dumbass hit me so hard I could barely breathe.

"Give me that," screamed the angry man. Two seconds later, I heard a metallic _**BONG**_ sound. That, I guess, was the dumbass getting a taste of his own medicine. The only thought that I COULD think for both him and I was 'Ouch'.

Five minutes later, I felt myself being pulled into a medical chair, the same one that dentists use. Bright lights were shining on me, and the only way I could tell was that I could feel the heat on my skin. I tried to open my eyes, but they just wouldn't open. Finally, I got them open, but then the idiot with the metal baseball bat (I could tell because I could finally see it) screamed "He's awake, he's awake. Can I hit him now, boss?"

"Timing Stains. He's strapped down. He won't do any harm."

"Man, I was looking forward to hitting him again. You spoil all the fun."

"How much beer have you had last night," asked a gruff voice.

"Well, maybe a bottle or two."

"Or TWO? Try twenty, because you were walking around like a zombie, kissing everything you touched." Wow, how drunk can one man GET?

"Hand the bat here," the man ordered. I saw the drunkard hand the baseball bat over to a hand whose body was around the corner. _**BONG**_ and another hit to the head. Score two for me, negative two for the drunker.

"Who are you people," I croaked. I honestly hoped that the one drunkard was the only one who was that drunk.

"Classified, that's classified, boy," a big bulky man clarified.

"Where am I?"

"Classified."

I groaned. "Is there anything I at least CAN know?"

The man laughed. "Yes, there is. There's no escape for you, boy. No one has, and no one will."

Well, THAT'S just perfect. What a rain on my parade.

"Well, we'd better get you into the computer, as you'll be here awhile." Computer? What on earth does he mean?

About five more minutes passed before I heard a ding, and a wall _**split in half**_ to reveal a long hallway. Aw, damn, I'm going to die. Because right at the end of the hallway was a hooded robe, just like the one Connor wore in Assassin's Creed 3, hidden blades included. My dreams are becoming a reality. Shit. I am screwed for LIFE. Why ME!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-

Sorry for the terrible start-off, but I am James Williams. The reason I am so scared right now is because I've been running from these people since I was 8. I'm 15, about the same size as Connor, and have officially stopped growing. And as you already know, I am currently in deep shit, but I blacked out when I saw Connor's robes, so now is the perfect time to explain everything. When I was hit in the head, sure my brains were scrambled, but I didn't black out, I just had a kick-ass headache within a migraine. So I am very agile and could probably kick these guys' asses, but hey, they have strong bonds they worked on me when I was laid on the table. So I couldn't fight, couldn't move, couldn't move my head. Hell, I couldn't even twitch. It sucks. Big time, it sucks. No defense against these guys, they could do whatever in hell they wanted to me. The redneck, if he had his way, would use me as a beating bag with his baseball bat. They could feed me to wild snails. They could clone me, turn me into a zombie, skin me alive. Anything they wanted, and I wouldn't be able to do a damn thing about it. Not one thing. This absolutely sucks. I hate my life. Why me. Why do they want me? They could take my older brother, and he could withstand it. But I'd be sad if they took him, because he's the only family I have. They killed my mother with a car, shot my father just because, and took my younger brother and sister. I hate these people. I will kill them when I come to. I will kill them because of all the grief they put me through. I will kill them because they killed my family. I will kill them for what they did to my life. I will kill them just for the sake of killing them, as they did to my family. Whoever you are, watch your back, because I am now out for blood.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-

When I came to, I was sitting down, in my clothes, on a rock, in a strange dimension, with no restraints. Weird, because I can still feel the restraints. That, all of that, was just before the weird things got weirder. Then I was wearing Connor's Assassin Robe. Hidden blades included. Freakishly weird, not only because it explains why I can still feel the restraints, but also because around ten U.S Marine Corps soldiers, guns included, who I somehow knew were members of the Knights Templar, just randomly appeared in front of me. Now I get it. I was the descendant of the most recent Assassin, and now they're after me. That somehow makes sense. Well, they've made their decision, now I'll make mine. I lunged forwards, bringing down the nearest Marine with my hidden blades. Instantly fatal. I sort of felt sorry for them, but after killing what was once my family, them chasing me for so too long, that now I can't control my anger. Now it's my turn for not only killing them in vengeance, but also chasing THEM out of anger from all of the irreversible damage they inflicted. I screamed out in blood-thirst and charged another Templar.

This is my first cliffhanger. An overview; the Templars have taken James. What will they do with him now that they have him at their mercy? James is now an Assassin, complete with the Assassin's robes. Is his nightmare truly coming to a reality? The Templars have James surrounded. Who will walk out alive in this Mexican Stand-off? Tune in next time to find out. One review is necessary for me to continue, as I have NO IDEA if you like this story. Review my other story because otherwise, I will not continue. Give me ideas, as this story is not by my own thoughts. This story was suggested to me by my brother's friend when he and my brother were talking. So I need you to review or I'll catch a major case of Writer's Block when I run out of ideas.

-Joshie (call me Josh in your reviews)


End file.
